minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
The Servers, Part 3: Deleted Dimension
Hellooo!!! Part three is out! Finally! And yes, I also thinks this pasta will be bad, because I wrote the original when I was bad at writing, and I fix it when I was learning, and I spend I lot of time trying to remember what I wrote, because I lost the old file. Anyways, ENJOY!!! Also also. read part one and two first. Also also also, part four will be out soon. (Yes there is a part four) The Story (Somewhere) ???: Here they come...to face their death... (In the server) (Server code:deleted:dimension) (MACseeker joined the game) (John2101 joined the game) MACseeker: Bud, this place is weird. John2101: I know right, and the structure over here is scary. MACseeker: That one looks just like the one I saw in DeadCraft! Me and John started to explore this area, but we found nothing. A while later, we finally found something, it's a piece of fire crystal. MACseeker: What do we do with this? John2101: I don't know, keep it in case. MACseeker: Okie, I’ll keep it. We then reach a volcano, full with lava of course. A idiotic guy drop the fire crystal into the volcano, and guess what, a Fire Sword fly out of the lava, and land on the idiotic guy's hand. On the way, we explore the whole server, found a Thunder Sword, a Water Sword, a Wind Sword and the Fire Sword. John2101: We are going to beat that guy up! Deleter: Not so early... MACseeker: Oh...crap... The Deleter has arrive, me and John had nothing to deal with him since he clear our inventory. MACseeker: DAMNIT ************!!!! John2101: LANGUAGE!!! Deleter: Yeah, language... John2101: Now what? Are you going to kill us? Deleter: No, I'm not going to. I need your help. MACseeker: And why should we help you? Deleter: Because if you don't, you will die, and never respawn. John2101: That's fine to me, I can just delete Minecraft, and redownload it back. Deleter: No, this means that your electronic device will die forever. MACseeker: You mean that I will be stuck forever? Deleter: Unfortunately, correct. MACseeker: What makes you ask for our help? Deleter: A person, who is way powerful than me, is challenging the whole Minecraft. MACseeker: Who is that, then? Deleter: His name, or should I say, her name... John2101: Wait so you got beat up by a girl?! Deleter: Don't laugh, you will understand when you face her in battle. She is just way too dangerous. MACseeker: So what's her name? Deleter: It's...ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhshhshshshbsjsiwkaoansjdeiixhwhxjzhh?)?^?].€\¥_¥. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ... So, did he tell you my name, or should I say, did I tell you her name? MACseeker: Dude, what happen to you? Deleter: MACseeker? What kind of name is that? MACseeker: It's a shortened of ManiacalSeeker! Deleter: Oh, I see. (Server crash) (Reason: Angel of destruction's disturb) What the heck is a angel of destruction? Why dose it crash the server when we are talking to Deleter? My mind thinks in a speed of light, and made a conclusion. Angel of destruction must be the "her" Deleter was talking about, and Deleter MUST have been taken over by the angel of destruction just now. But I'm curious about something else, what's her ACTUAL name? It can't be the angel of destruction, right? RIGHT? (Biz...) My message box suddenly rings. : Thank notch I find your number! Me: Who are you? : Deleter. What did I said just now, or what did she make me said just now. Me: Not very much. She only laugh at my name. : How sad. XD Me: Don't laugh! Me: What are we going to do with her? : I know what server she owns. We can take her down over there. Me: What's the name then? : Heaven. : ip is (pe.heaven.rpg.net) Me: I'll meet you there. (Biz...) John: Seeker are you ok? Me: John I'm fine. I didn't tell John that I was talking to Deleter, just in case he freak out. John: I was talking to Deleter. Me: Wait what? You has his number too? John: He tell me to NOT go to a server call Heaven. Me: But I'm talking to Deleter too! : Looks like that idiot had warn you. : You still gonna be at Heaven sooner or later, right MACseeker? Me: I...I don't know? : Leave your friends, and just come to the server. We can take them down. We are friends, right? (To Be Continue...) Author’s Note yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay, I did it! I finally remember the whole story! And now my brain is flooding with the brain liquid! Now I’m heading away now! Part four will be out soon! Oh yes, and all creepypastas are fake including the IP address! Have a gooooooooooooooood day! [[Category:Creepypasta] Category:Moderate Length Pastas Category:ManiacalSeeker